Adicción
by Laraafix
Summary: Fran contaba con seis tajos entre la cara, el cuello y el pecho, donde la sangre escurría y se quedaba sin fuerzas para poder caminar, estaba dando vueltas en su propia muerte."


**Hi There~**

**Resumen:** Fran contaba con seis tajos entre la cara, el cuello y el pecho, donde la sangre escurría y se quedaba sin fuerzas para poder caminar, estaba dando vueltas en su propia muerte.

**Declaración: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni recibo un fin monetario por esta historia.

"**Adicción"**

"_-Porque cuando termina la vida_

_Comienza la supervivencia-"_

—Bel-Sempai, creo que ya puedo declararte un genio—Dijo un chico peli verde mientras sacaba su caja de armas.

—Ushishishi, No necesito de tu aprobación para esto, Yo soy un genio—Tajante habló Bel mientras miraba a Mink como atacaba a el enemigo.

Los dos Varias se encontraban fuera del palacio luchando con un enemigo enviado por los Milliefiore. Cuando este apareció el príncipe había percatado su presencia con anterioridad y Fran alabó su instinto declarándolo 'Genio'.

—Yo tan sólo digo lo que creo, Bel-sempai— El niño con sombrero de rana se quedó igualmente mirando a Mink.

— ¿Vas a usar tu caja o no?—Molesto el rubio preguntó.

—Su mascota está haciendo todo el trabajo, supongo que no es necesario—Con su típico tono monótono de voz el ojiverde guardó su caja de arma.

—¡ Jeez! Bel volvió bruscamente la vista hacia Mink y percató que ni el enemigo ni el animal estaban allí. — ¿Dónde est-?

—¡ Aaah!—Fran interrumpió a su sempai con un grito, no muy expresivo.

El príncipe tan sólo vio como un sombrero con ojos de rana volaba por los aires y el peli verde caía del árbol en el cual estaban parados. No tenía tiempo de distraerse, el enemigo había atacado; Ahora su principal objetivo era derrotarlo.

**. . . **

**· Flashback ·**

Era una típica cena con los Varia, Lussuria sirviendo la cena, Levi exigiendo más comida porque decía que era un hombre fuerte y debía estar sin necesidades para cuando el Jefe lo necesitara, Squalo gritando ¡VOOI! Mientras ordenaba a los sirvientes enviarle el cordero a Xanxas que estaba en otra habitación sentado en su silla y no queriendo hablar con nadie porque su cordero se enfrió. Fran silencioso mirando todo aquello como algo normal en su actual familia. Todo estaba en orden excepto que Bel no se había asomado ni aparecido en todo el día. Nadie se preocupó naturalmente.

Y es cuando a la media noche se escucha la puerta abrirse. Fran aún despierto decidió ir a ver si es que realmente era el príncipe. La situación era un poco extraña; Cuando el pequeño vio a su sempai llegar este, estaba algo "excitado", quizás demasiado para lo común.

—¿Bel-Sempai, se encuentra bien? — Algo temeroso, desde el segundo piso el ojiverde preguntó.

—Ushishishi… _Fran_… Ushishi, ¡Ushishishi! — Bel se acercó a la escalera, casi como un muñeco descontrolado, pisaba con gran dificultad hasta que en la escalera, se sujetó de la baranda y cayó al piso, poseía una gran sonrisa que daba miedo y toda su ropa estaba llena de sangre, no de él por supuesto.

—Bel-sempai — Fran bajó las escaleras a ver que le sucedía.

—¡Fran… quiero más!—Rió descontroladamente tomando las ropas del pequeño.

—¡Lussuria-san, venga! —El ilusionista llamó.

—¡Oh! Otra vez Bel — Lussuria dijo.

"_- Y fue ahí cuando Fran descubrió_

_La __**adicción**__ que Bel tenía hacia la __**sangre**__-"_

**· Fin Flashback ·**

**. . . **

—¡ Mink!— Bel llamó a su mascota/arma, el animal estaba muy dañado en cinco segundos el enemigo daño a Mink y a Fran, pero eso no le impidió crear un plan. —Ushishishi, creo que volveré a usar estos—Sacó unos afilados y típicos cuchillos con los que siempre amenazaba a la rana y voló por los aires acercándose a el enemigo para tan solo rozarlo y atarlo a un hilo.

—No huirás del vals de la muerte—Rió fríamente y sus manos las movía al ritmo de estar dirigiendo una orquesta.

Tan sólo se escuchó un grito ensordecedor, Bel tuvo la tentación de ir a "alimentarse" pero recordó a su compañero, que no estaba a la vista y decidió ir a buscarlo y perder la tibia sangre que se le ofrecía.

—¡ Fran! ¿¡Dónde estás!?— No se escuchó ninguna respuesta — ¡Más te vale que estés vivo porque perdí un cuerpo por venir a buscarte!—Aún nada— Ushishishi ¿O será que ya te moriste? Eso no sería tan malo después de todo…— Mientras mantenía el monólogo puso su mano derecha en su barbilla, encontró el sombrero de Fran… con sangre.

**. . . **

—_¡Mierda! _— Pensó el pequeño que se ocultaba en un árbol —Si Bel-sempai me encuentra de seguro no sigo viviendo— Echaba un vistazo por detrás del árbol por si se aparecía — Aunque tampoco alcanzaré a llegar donde Lussuria-san para que me cure—

Fran contaba con seis tajos entre la cara, el cuello y el pecho, donde la sangre escurría y se quedaba sin fuerzas para poder caminar, estaba dando vueltas en su propia muerte.

**. . . **

**· Flashback ·**

—Entonces ¿Fran no irá conmigo? — Cierto tono de felicidad se escuchaba en la voz del rubio.

—Irá conmigo— Dijo Squalo —así ¿no protestarás más? —

— Ushishishi, no; ¡Pero! ¿Iré solo, verdad? — El príncipe excitado preguntó.

—Te daré ese lujo ¡Pero sólo por esta vez! —Squalo dio media vuelta y gritó— ¡VOOI! ¡Andando! —

El grupo se dividió de manera distinta, Squalo y Fran irían a una misión mientras que Bel solitariamente se enfrentaría a los enemigos. Lussuria, Levi y Xanxas se quedarían esperando su llegada.

Pasaron tres días y Bel volvió. El capitán Squalo y Fran avisaron que demorarían una semana más. Quizás, para Belphegor esa semana fue la más larga de su vida; su nivel de aburrimiento aumentó en cien.

**. . . **

—¿¡Qué es esto!? — Levi tomó el muñeco.

—¡Deja a Fran ahí, iba a lanzarle un nuevo ataque en el que estoy trabajando! — El tormentoso guardián ordenó.

El príncipe había diseñado un muñeco tamaño real de Fran, con él cual mataba su aburrimiento… lanzándole cuchillos.

—¿A Fran? — El gigante miró el muñeco lleno de cortes y cuchillos.

Levi recibió la descarga del rubio, el ataque en el que trabajaba le enterró de lleno en todo el cuerpo al guardián del trueno.

—¡AAHG! ¡Maldito Bel! — Se retorció y cayó al piso.

—Me voy de aquí— Bel tomó el muñeco y se fue.

**. . . **

—¡Bel-chan cuantas veces te he dicho que no a nosotros! —Dijo Lussuria mientras su pavo real sanaba a Levi, que de por suerte se dejo curar.

—Shishishi, ¿Cuál es el problema mami Luss, si los puedes curar? — Miraba el guardián tormenta desatento —además, esta casa comienza a ser aburrida—

—¡VOOI! ¡Hemos vuelto!— Un gran estruendo se escuchó, parecido al de una puerta destrozada.

—¡Squ-chan!¡Qué alegría! ¿No traen ninguna herida, verdad?— El chico de gafas consultó preocupado.

—¡Las heridas son para niñas! Pero Fran se quedó dormido mientras veníamos para acá, lo deje en el salón para que siguiera roncando— Squalo enérgico gritó.

—¡Oh! Debió cansarse el pobre— Lussuria estaba aliviado

Belphegor se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba y se dirigió al salón sin decir nada.

**. . . **

Un cuchillo cayó en el sombrero del pequeño, el cual no lo despertó. Bel se acercó a Fran, con las manos en los bolsillos y lo miró fijamente como dormía.

"_-Desde aquel día Bel descubrió,_

_La __**adicción**__ que tenía con __**Fran**__"_

**· FinFlashback ·**

**. . . **

—¡Froggy! —El tono de voz de Bel fue ligeramente de preocupación.

—¡Agh! — Al ilusionista comenzó con dificultades para respirar y dejo la huella para que el príncipe lo encontrara.

—¡Fr-!— El rubio abrió sus ojos, sin que nadie lo notara por su espeso flequillo y comenzó a sudar frío, sus manos temblaban; Era una escena que era difícil de saber si la deseaba realmente o la odiaba.

Belphegor halló al niño rana sin fuerzas, desangrándose y casi agonizando. Sentado en un árbol y respirando a medias con su mano derecha sobre las heridas que tenía.

—¡Bel-sempai, Aléjese! — Gritó Fran sin querer ser comido vivo por su sempai.

El príncipe de la tormenta comenzó a acercarse más y más hasta que cayó de rodillas enfrente de Fran. Era la primera expresión que escuchaba decir de su alumno sumando todo lo anterior, Bel no podía resistir a la tentación. Estiró sus brazos y tomó la cara del ojiverde, la miró atentamente, quiso grabar su cara por si nunca más la volvía a ver; Acercó su rostro al de Fran, y ocultó su cabeza en el cuello del menor.

El peli verde estaba nervioso, sudaba mucho y al ver a su sempai, con esos ojos y su aura de asesino tan sólo quería morir rápido, no estaría en ese estado si desde un comienzo hubiese hecho una ilusión… pero ya era tarde. Sintió como la boca del príncipe falso como llamaba él, lo mordía y absorbía la sangre de su cuello, luego algo húmedo comenzó a pasearse por todo su pecho, era la lengua de Bel que buscaba desesperada la sangre de algo que también era su adicción. El pequeño se estremeció. Luego subió hasta su boca y la besó en busca de más líquido rojo, el musculo rosado del Varia se paseaba recorriendo cada espacio de la boca de Fran. Las manos del rubio rodeaban el cuerpo del ilusionista y lo aferraban más a él.

—B-Bel-S-Sempai—Susurró Fran, separó el intenso beso que tenían.

Belphegor se exaltó y se separó del peli verde, cuando examinó la que estaba haciendo lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir. Escoger entre la adicción de la sangre o la de Fran. Pero nunca nadie le dijo que estaría un día absorbiendo desjuiciadamente la sangre de Fran.

—¿V-Va a continuar? — El ojiverde lo miró desconsoladamente, su alma tan sólo deseaban la muerte pero su cabeza pensaba en la supervivencia.

—No—

**. . . **

_Espero les haya gustado *3*_

_No pude matar a Fran soy demasiado buena para ello xD._

N/A: No sé si realmente puede suceder algo como esto, ya que nunca he visto a Fran sangrar con los grandes cuchillos de Bel yo ya estaría muerta xD.

Nos vemos entra historia Ciao Ciaou!~


End file.
